This invention relates to garments having breast enhancement features such as brassieres and active-wear garments for women.
The female breast is mostly fatty tissue, lacks overlying muscle and is supported by skin and ligaments, which lose elasticity over time. Given the importance many women and men place on perky or well-presented breasts, the art is replete with various surgical and non-surgical techniques for breast enhancement.
Of particular significance are brassieres and active wear garments for women, which incorporate features that are designed to support and lift the breasts and even make them appear larger than their actual size. Although skilled artisans have devoted considerable effort toward providing garments that function to enhance breasts, existing breast enhancement garments are uncomfortable, can impede circulation and adversely affect the function of the lymphatic system, are difficult to construct and are rather expensive. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, there is a need for an improved garment having breast enhancement features that are comfortable and easy to construct and simple to use, and that make even the most modest breast appear fuller, rounder, larger and more voluptuous.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in a new and improved active-wear garment. In accordance with the invention, the garment is comprised of a front portion and an opposing back portion that are coupled together with shoulder and side straps, and substantial cups carried by the front portion for breast enhancement. Each cup includes an insert having a width, upper and lower extremities and opposing inner and outer side extremities. Each insert enlarges or otherwise thickens gradiently along substantially its entire width from its upper extremity to its lower extremity for lifting each of the breasts. Each insert also enlarges or otherwise thickens gradiently from its inner side extremity to and including its outer side extremity for pushing the breasts together for enhanced cleavage. Each insert is preferably carried by one of a plurality of pockets of the front portion. The pockets are preferably closed, but they may each have an open end or at least an openable end for allowing the inserts placed into and removed from the pockets.
The invention also contemplates associated methods of making a garment and of enhancing breasts.